The Curse of The Labyrinth
by LeBatEnRouge
Summary: I've rewritten the story of Labyrinth, took a darker approach to it. Keep in mind, I plan on writing a Novel. I hope you like it, LeBatEnRouge La'moir


**Chapter One: And So, The Curtain Fell**

"My darling, not even the God's themselves could describe my love for you! My heart races every time you're in the same room with me; my body trembles, and my knees weaken! I think the simple words of I love you could not describe how I truly feel! My love! My King, My universe! Deny me your love and my heart shall shatter and break into a million pieces! And the thought of you being in THAT woman's arms just brings tears to my eyes!"

The audience was on it's edge, eyes widened and almost to the brink of tears- well, at least I was. I couldn't have been nine at the time but even I knew the importance and beauty of love because I've witnessed it countless times. I took out a couple of tissues out of my father's jacket, sniffling, and he and I smiled at each other. We were sitting on in the front row and my mother was on stage performing a beautiful but tragic love story and I couldn't help to be proud that she was my mother.

Her Character's name is named Annalise, a beautiful daughter of a maid and a farmer. Though she didn't have much, she was very happy and content. She had loved Orlando since the day they met years ago. He saved her from the river when she slept and fell in. The two had been unstoppable every since. Until they met Elizabeth.

Orlando walked over to his love and held her tight. She was in tears.

"Listen to me, Annalise." He said running his fingers though her hair and holding her close.

"If I had the choice, you would be my bride. You should know-" They paused and looked at each other, "I have no love, no compassion for that woman. You, Annalise, will always have my heart. My wishes, my affections, have not nor will they ever change but you and I both now I have to marry her, I have to marry Elizabeth." he looked down, away, in tears himself.

We all knew. Elizabeth came from money, from the higher parts of society. Her mother was the daughter of a Duchess and her father was a successful business man and because of this, Elizabeth wanted everything she could get her hands on, including Orlando. Though, Elizabeth had everything, she was quite jealous of Annalise. She was jealous of Annalise's relationship with her parents, jealous of how happy she was with just one ball gown, and of course, how she was able to find love when Elizabeth knew she was to be in an arranged marriage.

She had plotted to have Annalise's parents assassinated but Elizabeth, being intelligent and much evil then that, decided that even though killing her parents would devastate her, she would still find happiness with the love of Orlando. That was when she decided to bat her eyelashes at daddy who had given her everything.

His family agreed to the arranged marriage and he, was telling her goodbye.

"No!" She sobbed. "No you don't! Please! Run away with me!"

We all knew he wanted to, it was something he wished he could do but we all knew that if he didn't marry Elizabeth, both her and Orlando's family would suffer greatly. Without a moment to spare, he locked his lips on hers and kissed passionately but quickly released her, and walked towards the door. A cold goodbye was the only way to numb the pain.

"Orlando!" She called out to him. He stopped, shaken, put his hand on the door knob and looked at her.

"I love you." she cried.

He said nothing, looked down and started to cry himself. He shook his head and opened the door and left.

She stood shaken, in tears and fell to her knees, cupping her face in her hands, crying. I myself had to whip tears from my eyes. It was sad, it was depressing to know that someone was seriously that insecure of themselves to ruin a beautiful relationship that could have changed the world. These Star Crossed lovers, broken and lost. I couldn't image the emotion Annalise was feeling, the sorrow, the pain of a heart breaking. I watched her sob.

"My heart is broken." she said, finally. "My world has fallen to pieces and well, I know I will never again find happiness." she reached in her dress and pulled out a knife.

"If I am denied happiness, what good shall it do to live in a cruel and heartless world?! To live without my soul mate, to live knowing I will grow to be an old chamber maid, raising another woman's child knowing I've longed for one of my own!" She yelled. "What life will I live with a constant yearning for a fairy tale that will never come true?!" She started to fiddle with the knife.

"And now my love is gone. I feel my heart getting colder, dieing, forever in my dark December. And Now, I have nothing to live for. He was my reason for smiling. I should have drowned in that river." She paused.

"And now, I'll end my sorrow. Goodbye, my love! If I can't be with you in this life, perhaps we'll be together in the next!"

With those words, she took her last breath.

And so, The curtain Fell.


End file.
